Conventionally, as communication among a plurality of communication apparatuses, communication using a QoS (Quality of Service) function (for example, a priority control function) has been widespread. For example, EDCA (Enhanced Distributed Channel Access) is included in a priority control system.
As apparatuses employing the conventional EDCA communication system, an apparatus for adjusting EDCA parameters is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The apparatus described in Patent Document 1 measures the number of communication terminals and the load amount of real-time communication for each access category (i.e. type of priority) in the setting of the EDCA parameters adapted to a communication environment and simulates the communication environment. This apparatus obtains EDCA parameters for shortening the delay time of real-time data or increasing the processing amount of non-real-time data according to the simulation result of the communication environment.